1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods of data analysis and generative response. More specifically, the present invention relates to analysis and control of manifestations of subtle energy resonance. An event that can be reliably detected and recorded, such as a change of value of a digital circuit element, may fall within this analysis. Reciprocally, intentional replication of an event detected by analysis should produce a determinable effect in subtle energy resonance.
Evidence for entanglement between human consciousness, space, and semiconductors has steadily accumulated for two decades. The present invention newly quantifies this phenomenon as a subtle energy resonance between objects (“subtle energy” for short) which possibly entangle by virtue of their fundamental and common crystalline organization. Significantly for the present invention, examples of these objects include, but are not limited to, a human body and an integrated circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Resonance between objects is widely understood and recognized throughout standard Newtonian mechanics, and generally employed throughout standard Maxwellian electronics. Physics now refers to this classic energetic model as the U(1) gauge state. The present invention and its guiding theory are conceived entirely within this standard reference frame (RF).
Simultaneously, the invention may analyze entanglement encompassing deeper phenomena commonly explained by quantum physics. Note that quantum physics has several standard reference frames (RFs). Indeed, the invention has been theorized to also operate at the deeper SU(2) gauge state level. This is tantamount to saying that the technology may access (entangle with) energy embedded within the vacuum.
The invention indicates and quantifies behavior previously unidentified within the U(1) RF. Understanding that these two RFs are parallel models, an embodiment of the present invention can be understood as a U(1) analyzer or generator of SU(2) energy manifestations. The subtle energy manifestations may arise from the application of ambient electromagnetic waves. Alternatively, or simultaneously, these subtle energy manifestations may arise from alterations in the physics of space itself. For simplicity, this specification assumes the common U(1) model. To teach or practice the invention so far it is unnecessary to use any RFs of quantum physics, as long as it is understood that the invention's novel operations, observations, and claims may ultimately only be thoroughly explicable from within that field of study.
In recognition of the electromagnetic (EM) properties of crystals and their multifarious omnipresence throughout the inanimate and animate world, resonance or entanglement between the earth or its harvested crystals, electronics based upon them, and humans is quite plausible.
Natural crystals organize innumerable minerals according to a limited and specific set of lattice and point systems. With respect to the electromagnetic spectrum, the crystal's specific mineral content and lattice organization strictly determines how it grows, and eventually receives, stores, transforms, and radiates specific frequencies. This is often illustrated by the common prism. More relevant to this field is the well-known property of fluorescence which results from a crystal's converting of ultraviolet (invisible) light into the visible range. Thus, natural or synthetic crystals provide a variety of unique and critical EM functions such as predictable and precise frequency filtering and conversion.
From cell to bone, the animal body is constructed almost entirely of complex crystalline arrays built from carbon, calcium, sodium, magnesium, and so on. The state and growth of this biodynamic living array may be exquisitely guided by an overlay of global and local electrical systems.
Finally, integrated circuits—in particular, memories which include millions of highly-ordered crystalline mineral lattice systems—can be removed from their original design context and instead unconventionally wired to emulate the functions of natural crystals with respect to receiving, storing, transforming, and radiating EM waves of specific frequencies.
The effect of ambient EM upon any crystalline array depends upon the resonant susceptibility of the specific array. So, the same ambient spectrum may only mildly perturb some materials while simultaneously destroying others. In contrast to the subtle and complex commonality of natural EM interacting with evolving crystalline systems it must unfortunately be noted—but not without relevance to the motivation of the invention—that a century of learned exploitation of the EM spectrum primarily for high-powered radio communication of ever higher frequencies has created an omnipresent smog of unnatural ambient EM.
The power of ambient radio EM is well illustrated by the 1920s-era crystal radio. A crystal radio may operate as a radio receiver without any battery or power source other than radio waves themselves. Crystal radios usually include a wire antenna, a ground wire, a tuner circuit, a crystal diode detector and an earphone. Radio waves travel from the antenna wire through the coil and capacitor (LC) tuner to the ground wire. The tuner circuit is adjusted to resonate with the radio-frequency energy from a particular station of interest. The crystal (originally an actual germanium or silicon crystal) in the crystal radio converts the resonated ambient EM waves to recover the electrical current, while the earphones convert that current into sound.
Returning to the example above of the semiconductor array operated, perhaps unconventionally, so as to exploit its inherent crystalline properties, the present system is accordingly theorized to operate somewhat like a highly-multiple-channel crystal radio. Each receiving or generating channel of this initial embodiment may arise from the geometrical precision of digital arrays especially such as memories. In the classic crystal radio, the LC tuner circuit acts as a low-quality resonator yielding low precision. However, in non-standardly energized digital arrays, crystalline elements may transceive both as highly selective frequency-specific resonators or oscillators, as well as demodulators or modulators. This aggregated, crystalline subtle energy transceiver resonates with and apparently adapts to subtle energy changes as reflected in dynamic bit change activity which is detectable by the systems and methods taught herein. Reciprocally, altering the bit states of a device in a first energy environment induces subtle energy alterations in a second energy environment.
Thus, arising from both the pervasiveness of EM and the crystalline substrate of most of the material world, a given subtle energy environment may include one or more non-obvious sources of energy, and due to the resonance in such an energy environment this energy may be responded to and/or re-radiated by resonant (susceptible) objects. Such energy environments may include various natural or synthetic, chemical or biological crystalline elements in any combination.
Subtle energy may have been studied prior under a variety of names and concepts, including psychoenergetics, ‘psi,’ augmented-electromagnetics or paramagnetisms—some of which attempt to evade Maxwell's dominating equations from 1861—the Od Force, orgone energy, tachyons, reciprocal electromagnetism-deltrons-monopoles, and so on, most of which are subject to ongoing theoretical debate and refinements. As mentioned above, an eventual interpretation of subtle energy which encompasses any of the multitudes of particles and forces within the current standard model of quantum physics cannot be precluded. Nevertheless, as mentioned above, the invention's guiding theory requires no departures from the standard EM RF. In that context, the invention presently models its subject energy as subtle, but wide-ranging, broadband EM energy with specific timings, in specific distributions and phase, with the resultant ability to non-obviously resonate in a variety of common materials, including, but not limited to, crystals, semiconductors, and (living) cells. In the field of biology, this ability of wide-spectrum subtle EM to be detected and processed by crystalline-based biological arrays in concert with apparently dominant noise has already been identified as stochastic resonance (SR). In that sense, one can think of embodiments of the invention as extending SR over primarily electronic objects hitherto regarded as entirely inanimate.
In contrast to conventional radio energy practice which concentrates power at a particular frequency in the EM spectrum, subtle energy may instead be characterized by a broad but specific resonance and distribution of harmonics, sub-harmonics, and inharmonics of specific phase. This specific distribution is theorized to constitute a broadband timbre, modeled upon the way, for example, that music synthesizers transfer acoustic instrument information through time-variant control over levels of specific identifying overtones. In contrast to the physical-acoustic range, detecting manifestations of the extremely wideband subtle EM energy as suggested here may have thus far been difficult because of the bandwidth and resolution of typical instrumentation. This problem may be compounded by noise from other sources of ambient EM. Furthermore, the problem may be exacerbated because there is a lack of attention to tools correlating (extremely wide) broadband subtle energies. Difficulties in studying subtle energies may further include lack of reliable instrumentation with respect to real-time detection and analysis. There is therefore a need for improved systems and methods for analyzing manifestations of subtle energy resonance.
Once subtle energy manifestations can be quantified and analyzed, the obvious next step is to affect the subtle energy resonance in a quantifiable manner. Further embodiments provide for systems and methods for affecting subtle energy via a reciprocal, generative process.